leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tupp/History
As a child, Tupp was a boy who sought to be popular with girls, but they instead became attracted to Ilima and his , causing Tupp to develop a deep hatred towards him. At some point, he chose to join Team Skull. Tupp debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where he, Zipp, and Rapp challenged to a with his on the line. Tupp and the other took on his nine against one, until came to assist Kiawe with his . After a short battle, Tupp and his partners were defeated by Turtonator's Z-Move , forcing them to retreat. In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Tupp and his teammates attacked Kiawe and Ash, seeking revenge for their previous defeat. However, the trio was quickly defeated by Pikachu's . In Alolan Open House!, Tupp and his teammates visited the Pokémon School, where they stole some Ride and started wreaking havoc at the school. They were soon confronted by , who took the Grunts on using Ash's Litten. When Ash and arrived, Team Skull was soon sent off again by Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, Tupp and his teammates encountered for the first time. Both teams fought over a Darkinium Z, which Team Rocket managed to take. In A Glaring Rivalry!, Tupp had a battle with but was quickly defeated by 's . In Turning Heads and Training Hard!, Tupp learned about Ilima's return to the Pokémon School. In response, he led a group of Team Skull Grunts there to exact his revenge on him. However, not only were the Grunts easily defeated by Ilima's Eevee, but the female Grunts in the group fell in love with Ilima, making Tupp even angrier. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Tupp and his teammates confronted Ash during an attempt to take . They had a battle, which eventually ended when Zipp's 's arm became blocked and released a horrible smell. In The Shape of Love to Come!, Tupp and his teammates encountered Mina, a wandering artist. When Rapp demanded that Mina give up her , Mina accepted, but only if they could best her in a drawing competition. Though Mina liked the Team Skull Grunts' drawings enough that she wanted to call it a tie, Tupp was angered by her criticism of his poor drawing and instead decided to battle her. Mina was assisted by the timely arrival of Ash, who defeated Tupp's Salandit with Pikachu. In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, Tupp and Rapp fought over a wild Eevee as the former wanted to use it to make himself popular with girls while the latter wanted Eevee because she found it cute. After being rescued by Ash's Pikachu, Eevee teamed up with Lana's Popplio to send the trio blasting off. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Tupp and his teammates went to Poni Island under Plumeria's orders. They had stolen radishes from Hapu's field and were using them to lure and capture a number of when they encountered Ash. They sent their Pokémon out to battle Ash, but were stopped when Hapu arrived. Hapu battled Team Skull using her and quickly defeated them. Plumeria showed up, unhappy with their efforts, and ordered them to follow her back. In The Dealer of Destruction!, Tupp and his teammates arrived at the Shady House and told Guzma about 's announcement of the Pokémon League. Tupp then accompanied Guzma, Plumeria, and his teammates to Melemele Island, briefly encountering Team Rocket before showing up at the Pokémon School to get Kukui's attention. In SM128, Tupp and his teammates arrived at the Manalo Stadium to try and destroy the Pokémon League for Guzma's sake without telling him what they were doing. Their efforts were thwarted by Ash, Kiawe, and Hau, who easily defeated their Pokémon. Afterwards, Guzma and Plumeria arrived and scolded the Grunts for their failure. In SM129, Tupp competed in the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference. He and his teammates ganged up on Ilima and his Eevee, only to be defeated. In SM130, Tupp watched Guzma battle Ilima alongside his fellow Team Skull Grunts and watched as his leader managed to defeat Ilima. In SM134, Tupp and his teammates unsuccessfully attempted to intimidate before her match against Guzma. Later, he cheered for Guzma during the battle. In SM135, Tupp and his teammates were spray-painting graffiti around Manalo Stadium when they were confronted by Mimo. Tupp and his teammates sent out their Pokémon to intimidate her, only to be stopped by Gladion and his . Tupp reappeared in SM136 and SM137.